Lake
Lake, formerly known as Mirror Tulip (also known as M.T.), is the main protagonist of Infinity Train Book Two, and is the mirror version of Tulip. She is referred to as a "sliver" or cracked reflection by the Mirror Police. Being a cracked reflection, she has developed her own personality that does not reflect the existence of Tulip. As a reflection, she needs to always be connected to a reflective surface, which Tulip is able to solve by using the metallic side of her Swiss army knife. This allows Mirror Tulip to stay in the "prime world" without trapping Tulip in the mirror world. In Book 2, Lake uses her reflective body to reflect Jesse's number and leaves the Infinity Train with him. Appearance When not reflecting Tulip, she has an appearance as metallic as the car that gave her a voice. Unlike Tulip, she doesn't need glasses to see properly, and her hair is cut shorter after a narrow escape from the mirror agents who threatened to kill her. She also has a portion of Tulip's Swiss-army knife on her arm, allowing her to move freely in the prime world by having the mirror reflect on itself. In Book Two, Lake makes further changes to her appearance. She wears a bracelet that she created from a pen chain from the Pencil Bank Car that she spray-painted black. She wears jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off. She wears brown boots, one of which she hides Tulip's Swiss-army knife inside. She drilled holes into both of her ears and by using one of the train cars wheels, shaved all her hair off and in the process, a small part of her eyebrow. Personality Lake tries to distinguish herself as much as possible from her Prime World counterpart. She's at first bitter about having to spend her life reflecting everything Tulip does, and has a dislike of coding to completely contrast Tulip's love of it. She's also much more open about needing help than Tulip is, a trait which she calls out Tulip on. She also finds the Pencil Bank Car incredibly interesting, in contrast to Tulip finding it boring. It shown in Book Two that Lake maintains a strong belief that everyone should be free to make their own choices. This displayed when Lake becomes angry after Jesse tries to come up with a name for Alan Dracula, without its consent. Powers * Metallic Body- Like all Mirror People, Lake is near indestructible. She can survive falls and heavy strikes that would be considered fatal to an average human. This also gives her super strength, as she is able to chop and break through thick tree branches with her bare hands. Appearances Book One - The Perennial Child The Chrome Car In her debut episode, Lake is the initial antagonist. First appearing as a normal reflection of Tulip before she begins refusing to move as her prime counterpart does. This causes Tulip to briefly freak out, and Lake explains that to open the door to the next car, they must swap positions and open it together. After swapping (Lake appearing in her chromatic colors), they open the door, though Lake reveals that she conned the real Tulip and was only using her to open the door to the outside world. She explains that she hated having to do everything that Tulip wanted. wishing to make her own identity. Mirror One-One calls the Mirror Police on her, placing a bounty on her head. Tulip expresses that she doesn't wish any harm upon her mirror counterpart and decides to try and help her, and after using her friends to keep the police at bay, talks to Lake in an attempt to help calm her down. Lake, being bound to the reflective surfaces of the Chrome Car, cannot leave, and in her desperation begins berating Tulip about how reclusive she has been, never letting anyone talk to her about her issues, and even about how she herself is a "nobody" and "doesn't even have a name". Tulip is able to convince Lake that she can help her, swapping back to normal positions and letting Lake live in the prime world via her Swiss army knife's mirror, enabling her to escape the police and go to the next car. She, Tulip, and her companions end up in an accounting car full of sentient pencil people, which sparks an interest for accounting in Lake. She stays behind and bids Tulip farewell. From this point forwards, Tulip has no reflection. Book Two - Cracked Reflection The Black Market Car MT modifies her appearance and wanders the train, spray painting any reflective surface she sees. However the flecks catch up to her in a black market carburetor she loses them in a fall forest themed car. She hides behind a deer who she befriends over two day before running into a passenger named Jesse Cosay who she berates for putting sunglasses on the deer and naming him Alan Dracula without the deer’s approval. As they fight Alan Dracula falls through the floor, revealing they are on a giant tree. The Family Tree Car Lake flicks her finger at Jesse’s forehead, hurting him given her body’s chrome makeup. Lake did it because of Jesse’s antics and after scolding him she tears out several thick branches and leaves from the hole Alan Dracula fell into. Jesse asks Lake if she has special metal strength. She denies this, saying that she doesn’t feel pain like him with his “squishy flesh.” Lake jumps down the hole, landing on one of the limbs of the Gillicutty/Trundleshank Family Tree. The Map Car The Toad Car The Parasite Car The Lucky Cat Car The Mall Car The Wasteland The Tape Car The Number Car Trivia *Her hair was cut short when she switched to the "prime world", it being cut off by one of the Mirror Police when switching. **The rest of her hair was cut by her at the beginning of The Black Market Car. *Seven months after Tulip leaves the train, she walks past a mirror in her home whilst leaving with her father and does not have a reflection. *Lake having a resemblance to Tulip and having a metallic complexion is similar to Metal Mario from the Super Mario franchise. *According to Owen, she named herself "Gambit" in reference to her favorite X-Men character. https://twitter.com/OweeeeenDennis/status/1161328366869286913 *Lake’s whole solid chromium body is very heavy, but she was lifted up out of the mirror world by Tulip who held her briefly albeit under the strain of her counterpart’s weight. Later, Jesse Cosay would also have to muster enough strength to safely help Lake down from a tree branch. *Although it’s not known if Lake needs to eat, she often drools whilst snoring asleep. Lake can also shed tears, implying that she likely requires water for hydration. However it is not known how regularly she needs to drink. Plus during her days on the run from the Flecs, Lake most likely only drank water on rare occasions as it is reflective and capable of being used by the Mirror Police to enter and catch her. If Lake did drink, she would have done so out of a dark non-reflective source or receptacle with very little light. *She is the first ever denizen of the train to get a number, by reflecting it from a passengers hand, and leave the train. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists